


Honey, You Were Not Born Yet, CHILL

by Haru_for_Mizukage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), :3, Based off of a prompt found on otpprompts tumblr, But I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it as well, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, I haven't written a fic in such a long time please don't slaughter me ugh, Lesbihonest here, Lesbimoms is best moms, This is mainly just a ficlet to feed my yumikuri-loving soul, Ymir and Historia have a daughter, YumiHisu, Yuri, attack on titan - Freeform, family au, oc daughter - Freeform, otpprompts.tumblr, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_for_Mizukage/pseuds/Haru_for_Mizukage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt found on otpprompts.tumblr.</p>
<p>"Person A and Person B have to spend half an hour consoling their child who was crying because they weren’t invited to their parent’s wedding." </p>
<p>So yeah, this is my contribution to the yumikuri fandom for this prompt. </p>
<p>I hope it doesn't suck major booty and to all that read this, enjoy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, You Were Not Born Yet, CHILL

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt found on otpprompts.tumblr.
> 
> "Person A and Person B have to spend half an hour consoling their child who was crying because they weren’t invited to their parent’s wedding." 
> 
> I wrote this in like an hour (when I was supposed to be writing an essay nonetheless) , so don't kill me if it's awful, okay? Okay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Shingeki no Kyojin franchise, but if I did, Ymir and Historia would already be married and be the lesbiqueens of the universe.
> 
> Enjoy, all of you little gay jellybeans. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Why didn’t you let me come to your wedding, mama? I wanted to be there!” The small, blonde girl squeals sadly as Historia hugs her close on their living room couch and wipes the child’s tears.

“Sweetie, your mother and I have already told you… You weren’t born yet. You weren’t even in my tummy yet.” The blonde mother explains as she kisses her daughter’s head.

Loud rustling accompanied by a painful-sounding thump and soft curses are heard from the upper floor of the Reiss home and a shadow appears, hobbling down the stairway.

“What’s going on in there? Why is Nova crying? Is she okay?” The tall brunette woman questions worriedly as she stomps down the stairs from her art studio, her arms and shirt covered in various paint colors.

“She’s fine, love. She’s upset about not getting to attend our wedding.” Historia sighs and continues smoothing her daughter’s long, silky hair between her slender fingers.

“Seriously? Nova, we already told you, honey. We couldn’t invite you because you weren’t alive yet.” Ymir says as she pats her daughter gently on the head. 

“YOU MEAN I WAS DEAD BEFORE I WAS BORN?!” The energetic six-year-old shrieks and busts from her mother’s hold on the couch to stand in disbelief before both of her mothers.

“What? No!” Ymir cackles at her daughter’s exclamation, “You weren’t… created… yet. That means you weren’t alive or dead. You were nonexistent.” The brunette smiles and sits down on the couch with Historia, grasping her wife’s hand and holding firmly.

Nova pouts and her gaze shifts to the floor.

“So you still love me even though I didn’t get to go to your wedding?” The girl whispers and slowly looks up at her parents with the most concerned pair of brown eyes.

Historia and Ymir look at each other with a grin. Ymir motions her free hand towards the tiny blonde and she climbs onto her tall mother’s lap. 

Nova looks up at her mothers nervously, awaiting an answer. Her dark eyes look watery and she grabs a small fistful of Ymir’s messy shirt.

“We always have and always will love you, Nova. You are our daughter. We love you more than anything in the entire universe. No matter what. If you went to our wedding or not.” Historia soothes and grabs her daughter’s soft, fragile hand.

Nova smiles and moves in between her parents to hold both of their hands.

“I love you too, mamas.” The small girl murmurs, satisfied, and rests her head on Historia’s shoulder, closing her eyes.

Historia leans her head down easily atop her daughter’s and smiles. She glances over at her wife and unexpectedly snorts.

Ymir’s bottom lip is quivering and her eyes are brimming with fresh, salty tears.

“Sap.” Historia mouths to Ymir and giggles softly. 

Ymir sucks in a breath as tears stream down her freckled cheeks. 

“Bite me.” She mutters quietly as she looks over at her blonde wife.

“Maybe later.” Historia whispers with a wink.

Ymir’s freckles light up pink and she smiles, gripping her wife’s and daughter’s hands tightly as they all slip off into a cozy, family, afternoon nap.


End file.
